Nickelodeon
Nickelodeon (comunmente conocido como Nick) es un canal de televisión por cable propiedad de Viacom International. Fundado en 1979 como Pinwheel —el nombre para el canal fue utilizado hasta 1981, a partir de entonces se denomina Nickelodeon. El canal se encuentra en muchos países diferentes, incluyendoReino Unido, Australia. Su programación está dividida en varios bloques ó segmentos, tales como Nick at Nite y Nick Jr, cuyo rango de audiencia oscila entre las edades de 7 a 12 años de edad. Historia Estados Unidos El canal fue creado en 1979, con el nombre "Pinwheel Channel", en Columbus, Ohio como parte del sistema de televisión por cable Time Warner. En sus primeras emisiones diurnas transmitió bloques ó segmentos como Pinwheel, Video Comic Book, America Goes Bananaz, Nickel Flicks y By the way. Su logotipo era una esfera de color plateado con el nombre del canal. El 1 de abril de 1979 el canal amplió su cobertura a nivel nacional, tras extender sus transmisiones a Buffalo, Nueva York. Dos años después, en 1981, su nombre cambió a "Nickelodeon", que a su vez proviene del nombre de las salas de cine existentes a principios del siglo XX. Nickelodeon comenzaría a volverse conocido por su nuevo logotipo, el cual sería incluido por primera vez en la serie exitosa de 1980 You Can't Do That on Television (traducido como No puedes hacer eso en la televisión). A partir de entonces, el logotipo fue utilizado para la mayor parte de los programas transmitidos por el canal, hasta 1984 cuando fue sustituido por un logotipo naranja que adoptaba múltiples formas de acuerdo a la programación de Nickelodeon. El logo ha permanecido como tal desde entonces. En julio de 1985 comienza a transmitirse el bloque Nick at Nite, que inicialmente emitía series televisivas de los años 1950 y 1960, tales como The Donna Reed Show, The Alfred Hitchcock Hour y Route 66, además de películas. En 1990 fueron inaugurados sus estudios Nicktoons Studios (originalmente fueron fundados bajo el nombre de Games Animation), en California. En 1991 comienzan a transmitirse los Nicktoons, cuyas series iniciales fueron Doug, Rugrats, Ren y Stimpy, entre otras. En 1992 el canal extiende sus transmisiones a Reino Unido. En 1993 se publica la primera edición de la Revista Nickelodeon y, en 1995, es creado su sitio web oficial. A comienzos de los años 2000, el canal comienza a ser conocido a nivel internacional como Nick —aunque en Japón, Francia y otros países ha preservado el término completo—. El 15 de marzo de 2008, fue inaugurado Nickelodeon Universe, un parque de diversiones —originalmente titulado Knott's Camp Snoopy— ubicado en Minnesota, Estados Unidos. Es el primer parque basado totalmente en las series animadas del canal, aunque su historia en el entretenimiento del género se remonta a 1990, año en que fue creada una atracción en Universal Studios de Florida, basada en algunos de sus programas principales. Latinoamérica El 20 de diciembre de 1996, Nickelodeon extiende sus transmisiones a Latinoamérica. su programación cuenta con un alto porcentaje de series destinadas para las audiencias adolescentes y Nicktoons —principalmente caricaturas importadas por Nickelodeon de Canada, Reino Unido, Francia, Rusia, Polonia y Japón. Su programación cambió a partir de 1998, cuando los programas comenzaron a ser distribuidos por bloques. Los primeros bloques que comenzaron a transmitirse fueron Nick Jr, Sandwich a la Nick, Nick Mix y Planeta Nick. A principios de los años 2000, Nickelodeon Latinoamérica lanzó un especial de televisión denominado Nickellenium, en donde niños de diferentes nacionalidades tenían a su disposición un breve segmento para relatar sus ideas acerca del futuro. Durante ese período de tiempo, también efue creado el sitio web regional, que permitiría elegir interactivamente la programación de algunos nuevos bloques del canal, tales como Nick vs Nick, Internick y Click Nick y el canal cambió su imagen y reestructuró su programación añadiendo una mayor cantidad de series, procedentes del canal original de Estados Unidos. Durante el 2002 y 2003, adopta un estilo más juvenil y musical al estrenar su serie S Club 7 y los bloques musicales Musick y Dj Nick, además de transmitir cortometrajes como La Vaca Tonta, El Espejo, Los Monos Submarinos y Purple & Brown. Durante ese tiempo se entregaron los premios de Nickelodeon Latinoamérica denominados Mis Premios Nick, conducidos por Yordi Rosado. Logo y eslogan A partir de 1996, el canal ha adoptado una serie de eslogans y logotipos relativos a sus diferentes cambios de programación y diseño. El canal Nick Latinoamérica ha contado con los siguientes: *1996-2000 Nickelodeon te conecta a tu mundo. :*Logotipos con el nombre del canal dentro de figuras diferentes (avión, pez, perro, etc..). *2001-2002 Televisión hecha para tí :*Logotipo con el nombre del canal dentro de un círculo. *2002-2005 Estás en Nick :*Logotipo con el nombre "NICK" dentro de un círculo. Luego cambiaron de logotipo a partir de 2004, cuando el círculo adoptó diferentes figuras (radio, estrella, manzana, mano, etc..). *2005-2008 A ver que te preparara la suerte en Nick (2008) :*Logotipo con el nombre del canal bordeado. A partir de 2005, Nick retiró su eslogan. El 2 de mayo de 2005, Nick cambió de logo a uno más simple, con la palabra "NICK" toda bordeada. En ese período, presentó también un interactivo diseño en sus comerciales. Tiempo después, el canal fue añadido al sistema de televisión por cable básico, junto a Disney Channel, y ha contado con programación destinada a los niños de entre 2 y 12 años de edad. El 2 de febrero de 2006, fue estrenado el bloque Nick at Nite en Latinoamérica. El 14 de agosto del mismo año, apareció su personaje llamado Cubito, que se encarga de avisar sobre la programación diaria del canal a los televidentes. En febrero de 2008, apareció un nuevo personaje llamado Verdito. Éste aparece en los comerciales del canal y promociona la protección del medio ambiente. Décimo aniversario Nick Latinoamérica celebró su décimo aniversario el 27 de diciembre de 2006, organizando algunos especiales televisivos como: *Primeros Capítulos: presentó las primeras series de Nickelodeon, tales como Rugrats, La vida moderna de Rocko, Oye Arnold!, Clarissa lo explica todo y Doug. *Cumpleaños: mostró todos los capítulos relacionados a los cumpleaños en las series. *Rugrats: mostró algunos capítulos de las series Rugrats y Rugrats Crecidos. Bloques de nick EE.UU Nicktoons Los Nicktoons son programas animados transmitidos por el canal. El primero de ellos fue Doug, transmitido por primera vez el 11 de agosto de 1991. A partir de entonces, el canal transmitió programas animados importados de Canada, Reino Unido, Francia, Rusia, Polonia y Japón, así como otros producidos en empresas alternativas de Estados Unidos. Nick Jr. Nick Jr. es transmitido por Nickelodeon diariamente por las mañanas. Está destinado a las audiencias preescolares. Nick at Nite Nick at Nite es el bloque transmitido diariamente por las noches. Está destinado a las audiencias adultas por su programación de clásicos televisivos; sobre todo comedias de los años 1990, tales como Home Improvement, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, The George Lopez Show, Full House, Family Matters y Kenan and Kel TEENick '''TEENick' es un bloque que comenzó a transmitirse a partir de 1992, bajo el nombre original de SNICK, cada sábado por la noche. SNICK cambió su nombre a TEENick en 2000. Series Nickelodeon se ha caracterizado por producir series live action de gran éxito. En los ´90 hubo series como: *''Clarissa lo explica todo'' (1991-1994) *''Despistados'' (1991) *''El Mundo Secreto de Alex Mack'' (1994-1998) *''Raimbow La Bruja'' (1996-1999) *''Pete y Pete'' (1993-1996) *''Kenan y Kel'' (1996-2003) *''All That'' (1994-2005) *''Primo Skeeter'' Además durante el siglo XXI se han realizado otras series que han logrado fama como: * El show de Amanda (1999-2002). * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente (1996-2003). * Manual de sobrevivencia escolar de Ned (2004-2007). * Zoey 101 (2005-2008). * Unfabulous. (2004-2007) * Skimo (2006-2008) * Drake & Josh (2004-2007...). También las Series que Se Han Estrenado en 2007 y 2008 como: * Mr. Meaty (2007-presente) . * iCarly (2007-presente) (comenzando en 2008 en Latinoamérica). * Naked Brothers Band (2007-presente). * Karkú (2007-presente) (comenzando en 2008 en Latinoamérica). * Isa TKM (2008 - presente). * I-fra (2008-presente).. * La maga y el camino dorado (2008-?) Popularidad '''10' más populares (Dibujos animados y Live-Action) 1 Drake & Josh (Por más humor) 2 Bob Esponja 3 Manual de sobrevivencia escolar de Ned 4 Los Padrinos Mágicos 5 Kenan y kel 6 Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang 7 iCarly 8 Zoey 101 9 El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera 10 Isa TKM (saca a los Rugrats) Caricaturas Articulo principal: Nicktoons Desde que en 1991 naciera su división Nicktoons, el éxito de sus dibujos animados se ha multiplicado. Primero fueron series como *''Doug'' (1991 - 1994) *''Rugrats'' (1991 - 2008) *''Ren y Stimpy (1991 - 1996) *Ahh!! Monstruos'' (1994 - 2000) *''La vida moderna de Rocko'' (1993 - 1996). Luego surgieron otras que popularizaron la marca Nicktoons en todo el mundo como *''Los Castores Cascarrabias'' (1997-2001) *''Oye Arnold'' (1996 - 2002) *''Bob Esponja'' (1999 - Presente) *''CatDog'' (1998 - 2002) *''Rocket Power'' (1999 - 2004). En el nuevo milenio han surgido nuevas sagas entre las que se encuentran: *''Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutron'' (2001 - 2007) *''Rugrats Crecidos'' (2003 - 2007) *''Ginger'' (2000 - 2004) *''Los padrinos mágicos'' (2001 - Presente) *''Invasor Zim'' (2001 - 2003) *''Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang'' (2004 - 2008) *''Danny Phantom'' (2003 - 2007) *''Kappa Mikey'' (2006 - 2007). *''El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera'' (2007 - Presente). *''Tak y el Poder de Juju'' (2007 - Presente). *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2006 - Presente), (La saga de Yugioh es hasta ahora el único anime que se ha transmitido en este canal en Latinoamerica). Series de Nick 1991 *Clarissa lo explica todo: Es una serie de que una adolescente, trataba sobre la familia Darling: Marshall (padre), Janet (madre), Clarissa (hermana mayor) y Ferguson (hermano menor), en donde se desarrollaba la vida de Clarissa quien explica lo que le pasaba en una situación cotidiana y cómo se iba solucionando. Para ello apelaba a diagrama, computadoras, boletines noticiosos que hacían realmente divertida. *Doug: La serie trata sobre un joven llamado Doug Narinas, quien vive con sus padres, Phil y Theda, su hermana Judy y su perro Chuletas (un perro no muy común) en Cuenclington. Vive diferentes historias en su escuela y en su casa junto a su mejor amigo Tito Valentino y vive eternamente enamorado de Paty Mayonaisse. *Rugrats: Trata acerca de las aventuras de unos bebés encabezados por Tommy Pickles; ellos son Carlitos Finster, Phily (Filiberto) y Lily (Liliana) DeVille, Susie Carmichael, Kimi Finster (Hermanastra de Carlitos) y el hermano menor de Tommy, Dylan (Dil) Pickles. Claro que como toda buena aventura hay un gran obstáculo, en este caso la prima de Tommy: Angélica Pickles que no para de molestar y atormentar a los bebés. 1994 *Aaahh Monstruos de Verdad!: La serie se enfoca en particular en tres monstruos (Ickis, Oblina, y Krumm) quienes asisten a una escuela para monstruos bajo un vertedero de la ciudad y aprenden a asustar a los humanos. *El Mundo Secreto de Alex Mack: Alexandra Mack, accidentalmente le cae un misterioso químico llamado GC-161, el cuál le da poderes extraordinarios. Ahora, Alex puede controlar la electricidad con un solo dedo, convertirse en agua cuando ella quiere y mover cosas pensando en ellas en su mente. Pero no todo es tan fácil para esta joven, los dueños de la empresa donde crearon el químico quieren encontrarla y hacer algún tipo de experimento con ella. Ella, junto a su hermana Annie, y a su amigo Ray, harán lo posible para no encontrarla. 1996 *Kenan & Kel: Kenan es un adolescente que vive en Chicago y que en su tiempo libre trabaja en la tienda de alimentos Rigby's como ayudante y estudia en secundaria, su mejor amigo es Kel, un adolescente más delgado, infantil, torpe y que tiene profunda admiración por la gaseosa de Naranja. Kenan y Kel, les encanta los Chicago Bulls, juntos causan muchos problemas que se desarrollan con mucho humor. *Sabrina, la bruja adolescente: Es una estudiante de 16 años que vive en una casa de aspecto victoriano en Westbridge, Boston, Massachusetts, con sus dos tías Hilda y Zelda Spellman y su gato parlante Salem Saberhagen. *Oye Arnold: Es una serie en la que un niño llamado Arnold, junto a sus amigos, cursan el cuarto grado de primaria en una escuela pública de Hillwood City, una gran ciudad ficticia ubicada en el estado de Washington, pero mezcla elementos de Brooklyn, New York y Seattle. *Primo Skitter: son las aventuras de un muñeqo bastante gracioso que vive con su primo y el padre de este. Skitter siempre se mete se mete en lios , porque esta ligando o simplemente porque rompe cosas. *KaBlam!: serie animada de historietas, con caricaturas de Comedia, al igual que Oh Yeah! Cartoons, como los protagonistas de la historieta Henrie y su hermana June, que presentan el programa con caricaturas de los Comics. 1997 *Los Castores Cascarrabias: La serie trata de dos hermanos castores, Norbert y Daggett, quienes dejan su casa para vivir solos en el bosque. Sus muchas aventuras hacen que ellos saquen su lado malo muy a menudo, por lo que lleva el nombre de Los Castores Cascarrabias. 1998 *CatDog: ES una serie en la que un perro y un gato (CatDog) viven en una casa con forma de pez con un hueso en el pueblo de "Cercaburgo", que comparten con Tito, un pequeño ratón azul con actitud de niño sabio que los atormenta constantemente. Siempre se meten en problemas con los Grasosos, una pandilla formada por tres perros: el jefe es Kike, mientras que sus dos seguidores son Lube y Chica. 1999 *El show de Amanda: Amanda está aburrida de ver lo que ponen en la televisión y decide meterse dentro de la tele para hacer un programa que a ella le resulte divertido. *Rocket Power: El programa gira alrededor de las aventuras cotidianas de un grupo de chicos aficionados a los deportes extremos que viven en el sur de California, en la ciudad ficticia de Costa del Océano ("Ocean Shores"), en donde disfrutan practicando surfeo, patinaje, patineta, ciclismo, hockey callejero, y otros pasatiempos activos. *Bob Esponja:Abajo del Océano Pacífico en la ciudad de Fondo de Bikini vive una esponja marina cuadrada y amarilla llamada Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados. Bob Esponja vive en una piña con su mascota caracol, Gary, ama su trabajo como cocinero en el Kangrejo Kascarudo, y tiene facilidad para meterse en problemas sin buscarlos. Cuando no está hastindo los nervios de su gruñón vecino Calamardo, Bob Esponja está usualmente en medio de una extraña situación con su mejor amigo, una estrella de mar llamada Patricio, o con su amiga ardilla busca-problemas, Arenita Mejillas. 2000 *Ginger: Esta serie narra las aventuras de Ginger Foutley, una adolescente que se enfrenta a los retos de esta etapa. 2001 *Invasor Zim: Gira alrededor de un extraterreste llamado Zim, originario del Imperio Irken, cuyo deseo es controlar todo el universo. Los Más Altos lo envían, junto al robot G.I.R., a colonizar un planeta desconocido y lejano para deshacerse de su inutilidad y los destrozos que deja a su paso. Ese planeta es la Tierra y allí Zim encuentra a su némesis, Dib. *Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutron: Esta serie trata sobre un niño genio llamado Jimmy pasa inventando cosas, su fiel perro Goddard y sus amigos y familia en Retroville, Texas. Para hacer su vida un poco más interesante, Jimmy se la pasa inventando aparatos y cosas increíbles, pero éstas suelen fallar a menudo; y debe salvar su ciudad de las consecuencias. No obstante, tiene también que enfrentar los problemas de un pre-adolescente común, como lidiar con abusivos y enamorarse. *Los padrinos mágicos: Timmy Turner es un niño normal al que nadie entiende, poco popular y a veces molestado por sus compañeros. Sus padres le prestan poca atención (aunque lo quieren mucho, pues es su único hijo), y como están muy ocupados siempre le dejan al cuidado de Vicky, la niñera malvada, quien trata a Timmy como un esclavo. Es allí donde intervienen Cosmo y Wanda, los recién asignados padrinos mágicos de Timmy. Los padrinos mágicos son seres mágicos que se le asignan a los niños que no llevan una vida feliz. 2003 *Rugrats Crecidos: Esta serie trata de que ya los rugrats ya crecieron, pero siempre tienes muchas aventuras. *Danny Phantom:Danny Fenton, echa un vistazo a un portal fantasma creado por sus padres, y por accidente se vuelve mitad humano y mitad fantasma. Ahora Danny tiene que luchar con la ayuda de sus amigos para atrapar a los fantasmas y regresarlos a la zona fantasma, mientras que lucha día a día en el agonizante mundo adolescente. 2004 *Drake & Josh: Narra la historia de dos hermanastros adolescentes de personalidades muy diferentes. Sin haber cruzado antes una palabra en el instituto, Drake y Josh se convierten en hermanastros de la noche a la mañana. Drake Parker toca la guitarra en su propia banda -llamada "Drake y sus notas rockeras"-. Es guapo y tiene éxito con las chicas, incluso sale a veces con dos chicas a la vez, y no le importa sacar malas notas, como le sucede a su hermanastro, Josh, un buen estudiante al que no le gustan los deportes, adora los trucos de magia, la cocina y los videojuegos. A Josh no le va bien con las chicas, y es fan de Oprah Winfrey. Viven con la madre de Drake y el padre de Josh y Megan, la hermana de Drake, a quien le gusta hacer bromas pesadas a los chicos. Todos forman una familia. *Unfabulous: Es una serie sobre la vida de una adolescente de 13 años, Addie Singer, navegando por la vida y la secundaria, al son de su música y compás. Las canciones que Addie compone son como su ‘Diario', reflejan los pensamientos y sentimientos de los triunfos y caídas de la turbulenta vida de adolescente en el colegio, además del tema de cada episodio. Lo que quiere es…¡pasar sin pena ni gloria el séptimo grado! No quiere ser famosa, sólo que Jake Behari sepa su nombre. Desafortunadamente, no siempre todo sale como ella quiere, pero eso es parte de su vida diaria y al mismo tiempo le ofrece material para componer sus emotivas canciones. A medida de que se desenvuelve la vida de Addie, no dejamos de escuchar las chistosas observaciones y percepciones que cruzan su mente. *Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned: Cuenta las aventuras de Ned Bigby y de sus dos mejores amigos, Moze y Cookie, en la escuela secundaria Jame K. Polk. Como cualquier otro adolescente, Ned intenta resolver algunos de los misterios de la juventud, sobre todo aquellos que se desarrollan en la escuela. Este chico de primero de secundaria, no sólo sueña con sobrevivir la secundaria, sino con divertirse mientras lo intenta. Para lograrlo, ha creado un manual en el que incluye ‘tips' (o mejor dicho, consejitos únicos y humorísticos) para superar las embarazosas situaciones que ocurren en la escuela. Ned enfrenta situaciones reales, con soluciones algo exageradas, que permite que los chicos se identifiquen con ellas y que también se rían con los desenlaces tan inesperados y divertidos. *Avatar: la leyenda de Aang:Es otra época y otro mundo donde el poder está equilibrado entre cuatro naciones: Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire. Un grupo de líderes (hombres y mujeres) de cada nación puede manipular su elemento nativo y se les llama “Maestros”, pero en cada generación hay un “Maestro de Maestros”, por llamarlo de alguna manera, llamado Ávatar (el Espíritu Encarnado del Planeta), el que puede dominar los cuatro elementos y mantener la armonía entre las cuatro naciones. Cuando el Ávatar muere, reencarna en un niño de la siguiente nación manteniendo así un orden ancestral que permite sostener un balance en el poder: Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Aire. Al ocurrir la muerte, los miembros de la siguiente nación (a la que le toque, según este orden) realizan una búsqueda para encontrar al niño en quien reencarnó el Ávatar y lo preparan para su importante misión. Cuando la serie empieza, han transcurrido cien años sin un Ávatar, y la Nación del Fuego se encuentra en batalla campal para dominar al mundo. Por otra parte, en un lugar muy recóndito, Sokka y Katara descubren a un niño congelado en un iceberg. Este niño es Aang, el Ávatar perdido, quien debe completar un entrenamiento completo en los cuatro elementos para cumplir con su destino y restaurar la paz. 2005 *Catscratch: El Señor Blik, Gordon y Waffle fueron criados en una mega mansión por la Señora Edna Cramdilly, quien les dejó a los pequeñuelos su casa y cada centavo de su fortuna cuando falleció. Pero el Señor Blik, Gordon y Waffle no son sus nietos, ¡son gatos! Los hermanos viven una vida de libertades, aventura y, bueno, usualmente, caos total. Ya sea que estén luchando contra osos feroces, místicas criaturas del océano, zombis, robots gigantes o extraterrestres, éstos chicos ricos no saben portarse bien. *Los X: Los Equis no son sólo cuatro de los mejores agentes secretos del mundo, son una familia. Viven y trabajan como una élite especial en una unidad clandestina y poseen talentos y habilidades extraordinarias, mucho más poderosas que las de cualquier familia normal. Los Equis trabajan para la mejor organización de espías del mundo llamada SUPERIOR, la cual siempre está luchando contra la famosa SNAFU, una agencia diabólica que ha regado la maldad por todo el mundo. Los Equis, como fuerza secreta, son los mejores. Vencen a los malos, salvan el mundo y explotan cosas de una manera espectacular. También, discuten a gritos sobre qué programa ver en la tele y dos de ellos tienen que irse a la cama temprano. *Zoey 101:Si piensas que no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol, pues…¡piénsalo otra vez! Imagínate un internado muy exclusivo, ACADEMIA COSTA DEL PACÍFICO, sólo para niños, que ha decidido admitir, por primera vez en su historia,…..¡niñas! Es cuando Zoey, una chica bastante independiente, de 13 añotes, es aceptada en la primera clase de mujeres del internado. Zoey empieza súper contenta esta nueva etapa de su vida, confrontando con humor y estilo lo que se le va presentando en el camino, como: ajustarse a un colegio nuevo, compartir con nuevos(as) compañeros(as), tratar de llegar a ser parte del equipo de básquetbol sólo de hombres, etc., etc. Cabe mencionar que Zoey tiene un gran aliado, su hermano menor, Dustin, quien atiende el mismo plantel. 2006 *Skimo: Fito y Tavo son los chavos mas cool del barrio (al menos eso dice Fito), y se conocieron en el patio del colegio hablando de cómics y juegos de video. Juntos deciden abrir su propio negocio, al que llamaron Skimo. Pero como no tenían dinero ni espacio, acudieron a Don Filemon a quien hacen lo imposible para pagar la renta a tiempo. Además de lidiar constantemente con la envidia competitiva de las malvadas "Gemelis" Nora y Nori. Todo esto traerá un sinfín de situaciones muy cómicas. *Kappa Mikey: La serie trata sobre Mikey Simon, un actor de Cleveland, Ohio, que gana (en un concurso) un viaje a Japón y la posibilidad de ser la estrella de la serie japonesa "Lili Mu". La serie logra hacerse muy popular y junto con sus compañeros (de la serie), logra hacerse muy famoso. Deberán hacer frente a todo tipo de problemas que se les presenten en la vida cotidiana. 2007 *El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera: El show se centra en Manny Rivera, un chico Méxicano neutral quien vive en Ciudad Milagro. Él tiene un cinturón mágico que le da súper poderes al girar su hebilla y lo convierte en El Tigre. Sin embargo, él frecuentemente se pregunta sí usar sus poderes para el bien como su heroico padre Rodolfo, quien también es el valiente superhéroe White Pantera, o para malvadas y egoístas razones, como su villano abuelo, el supervillano Puma Loco. *Tak y el Poder de Juju: Tak era un común asistente de Chamán de la tribu Pupununu hasta que un día los magicos y extraños Jujus le dieron a Tak el "Poder de Juju". Con estas habilidades, Tak puede hacer hechízos, e.t.c. Para la mayoría de los adolescentes, los poderes de Juju les haría la vida más fácil. *Mr. Meaty: La serie se desarrolla dentro del Centro Comercial Scaunchboro , donde Josh y Parker trabajan, como cajero y cocinero respectivamente, para Mr. Meaty, una cadena de comida rápida que fue fundada por Edward Carny a principios de 1900 y la cual se ha convertido en una de las principales cadenas a nivel internacional. Las reglas del mundo real no se aplican este restaurante, lo que implica que cualquier cosa puede suceder. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones y de sus "geniales" ideas, los chicos suelen terminar perdiendo el control de la situación, lo que genera una serie de líos y enredos que los obliga a ingeniarse la manera de solucionarlos. En nickelodeon de Latinoamerica, se estrenó en el 2008 *iCarly: Carly es una adolescente de 13 años que vive con su hermano mayor, Spencer Shay. Ella se crea un show por Internet con sus amigos Sam y Freddie. Carly es webcast de su propia web. Aunque las chicas populares de la escuela se ríen de su web ella simplemente no quiere caer en su juego. Carly tiene que actuar como cualquier adolescente para llevar una vida normal. Es asmática pero no le gusta hablar sobre su enfermedad. Ella va a la escuela. En cambio su hermano dejo la escuela para convertirse en un artista. El es el tutor de Carly y es el que la debe protegerla. En nickelodeon de Latinoamerica, se estrenó en el 2008 *Naked Brothers Band::Una combinación única de la vida real y la ficción, the Naked Brothers Band son el proyecto de los hermanos Wolff, Nat y Alex, que empezó una banda cuando se encontraban en preescolar. *Escuela Wayside:se basa en que Todd es mandado a esa escuela por un error de diseño, en vez de ser una escuela de 30 salones, termino siendo una escuela de 30 pisos en los que las cosas no van del todo normales siendo que al director de la institución le queda como anillo al dedo debido a que el también esta algo loco. *Ricky Sprocket:Las aventuras de Ricky Sprocket, un niño actor superestrella, transcurren mientras intenta equilibrar familia, amigos y colegio con las presiones de su alocada vida en el mundo del espectáculo. Es famoso, rico y tiene los mejores juguetes, pero en el fondo es un niño común y corriente. Ricky podría vivir en una enorme mansión de Hollywood y tener millones de fans que lo adoren, sin embargo vive con sus padres y su hermana, que lo vuelven loco todo el día y lo peor de todo es que todavía debe hacer las tareas del colegio y ¡sacar afuera la basura! 2008 *Isa TKM:Isa TKM es una divertida historia de adolescentes que combina humor, música y romance. La trama está centrada en Isabella, una adolescente carismática quien debe afrontar su primer amor, su primer beso y, a la vez, descubrir quiénes son sus verdaderos padres. *La Maga y el Camino Dorado:Dorana, una mujer joven que tiene un trabajo y un amor imposible, un objetivo por qué luchar y un pasado conflictivo. Un día la vida de Dorana deja de lado la rutina a la que estaba acostumbrada y le ocurre algo mágico: cruza un umbral que la lleva a un mundo paralelo. Allí recibe una misión que la llevará a atravesar aventuras terribles e insospechadas, siempre bajo el acecho de su rival, la bruja Bruna. En el mundo paralelo, Dorana conocerá a tres de los que se convertirá en sus inseparables amigos: un Hombre de Lata, un Espantapájaros y un León. El marco real es bien distinto al original. Se trata de un hotel en el que vive la protagonista con una banda de chicos, sus amigos adultos y un padrastro déspota, con el hijo del intendente que es el amor de Dorana y su malvada novia Pía. Series no originales de Nick Latinoamérica *31 minutos (2004-2008) *Martin Mystery (2004-2007) *Trollz(2005-2007) *Lola y Virginia (2006-2008) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2006-2008) *Creepie (2007-2008) *Yu-Gi-Oh (2002-2007) *El Gato de Frankenstein (2008-presente) *Capitán Flamingo (2007-presente) *Karkú (2007-2008) *El mundo de Tosh (2002-2004) *Yvon del Yukon (2002-2004) *Stuart Little : La serie animada (2003-2004) *La Leyenda del Dragón(2005-2006) *El autobús Mágico (1997-1999) *La pandilla de los Siete (1997-1999) *Charlie Brown (1998-2001) *Los Grafitos (1998-1999) *Tres amigos y Jerry (1999-2001) *La escuela del rino volador (2000-2003) *Generación O (2001-2002) *Poochini (2001-2005) *Cubix: Robots para Todos (2002-2003) *Galidor: Defensores de las dimensiones lejanas (2002-2003) *Miniman (2002-2003) Peliculas Articulo principal: Películas Originales de Nickelodeon Bloques de Latinoamerica Especial de Fin de Semana En este muestran por tres horas una serie de Nick y pueden ser de varias cosas, se da Sábado y Domingo de 2:30 a 5:30 pm en 3 zonas latinoamericanas, se abrebia FDS. Nick @t Nite Muestra clásicos muy recordados, ALF, Mi bella genio , El Príncipe de Bel-Air' 'y '' Super Agente 86. Su eslogan era "COMEDIAS DE COMEDIAS" hasta que en junio cambió el logo. en junio el canal cambió de logo azul y retiro su @ y la reemplazó por a y el logo es de color blanco diferente que en Estados Unidos. (nick @t nite, nick at nite) Maraton de 30 Horas Muestra específicamente un programa de Nick y en ocasiones especiales compilan las mejores series del canal y se deja una hora desde las 6.00 am a 7.00am donde se transmite programación de Nick, solamente se da Sábado y Domingo. Nickers Es un programa que se transmite en 3 zonas latinoamericanas (norte, sur y brasil). En este, pasan Vídeo Clips, Juegos, novedades del canal, Nicktoons y diversion. En España también se transmite pero es diferente a la versión Latinoamericana, es un Foro diferente y se transmite Caricaturas y Live Action solamente se da de Lunes a Viernes. Nickers, también es la competencia a Zapping Zone, programa transmitido por Disney Channel Latinoamérica a la misma hora, Pero en realidad, Nickers no le llega ni a los talones al Zapping Zone. Cuando comenzó a Transmitirse en Latinoamérica siempre fue cuestionado por su falta de originalidad. NickCine Un bloque de programación que solamente se transmite Viernes, Sábado y Domingo, desde el 4 de Agosto del 2008 se tansmite de lunes a domingo. En el se da alguna pelicula que tenga algo que ver con el canal. Cuando comienza el programa siempre aparece un mono tocando un piano. Viernes Emocionante Es un bloque que dan todos los viernes y se transmite un episodio nuevo de un programa. Al principio el bloque tenia anunciados varios episodios nuevos de Nicktoons pero ahora Viernes Emocionante emite nuevos episodios cada Viernes y son nuevos episodios de un programa cada mes (ejemplo: Bob Esponja, Los Padrinos Mágicos, Tak y el Poder de Juju, etc..). Y ahora también da nuevos episodios de Live Action (ejemplo: Naked Brothers Band). Canales asociados Nickelodeon Estados Unidos cuenta con canales "hermanos" que son: * 'TV Land' (Spin off de Nick at Nite) * 'Nick GAS' (Deportes y concursos para niños) * 'Nicktoons Network' (son los programas que Nick ya no transmite o los clásicos de siempre que se siguen pasando en Nick) * 'Noggin' (Pre-escolares) * 'The N''' (Adolescentes) Véase también *MTV *VH1 *Nick at Nite *Nick Jr *Nickers Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *Nick Estados Unidos *Mundo Nick Latinoamérica *Mundo Nick Brasil *Nick España *Nick Japón *Nick Israel *Nick Alemania *Nick China *Nick Francia *Nick Asia *Nick Australia *Nick Italia *Nick Korea *Nick Portugal *Nick Rusia *Nick Inglaterra Categoría:Canales de televisión Categoría:Cadenas de televisión de Estados Unidos Categoría:Nickelodeon